When The Last Feather Falls
by Swanwing
Summary: What would happen if Squirrelflight and Crowfeather fell in love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moonlight shone brightly across Thunderclan territory as Silverpelt glimmered above. A ginger she-cat ran through the undergrowth in silence. Just then, she ran into a brown figure.

"Squirrelflight, don't scare me like that!" Leafpool huffed as she picked up her dropped berries. "What are you doing here, anyways?" her sister added. Squirrelflight flicked her tail in annoyance.

"I was out looking for you, that's all. You weren't in camp for a while, so what were you doing?" Squirrelflight murmured. Leafpool took a step back. She looked away from Squirrelflight.

"I had to find these berries. They are very hard to find." Leafpool shot back. Squirrelflight tilted her head to one side.

"Oh…" was all the ginger warrior could say. Leafpool purred as she passed her sister.

"I'll see you back at camp!" she mumbled through her herbs. Squirrelflight watched her sister disappear through a hazel bush before she continued to her destination. She knew exactly where her sister had been! How could she lie to her about that? Surely, Leafpool didn't think that she wouldn't figure it out! What did she see in Crowfeather anyways? Squirrelflight sighed as she came to the border. Why was she so upset about their relationship? It wasn't any of her business… Was it?

"What are you doing?" hissed a voice. Squirrelflight jumped as she saw Crowfeather a tail-length away from her. A shiver went down her spine as she looked into his eyes.

"I was thinking, that's all." Squirrelflight meowed. Crowfeather inched closer to her. Squirrelflight's eyes lit up as the dark gray tom touched noses with her.

"Stop thinking so hard, then." He joked as he drew away from her body. Squirrelflight couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he raced back to camp. Squirrelflight daydreamed about the moment all the way back to camp…

**Author'z Note: Please Read And Review!**


	2. A Special Delivery

**A Special Delivery**

**Author'z Note: I would like to thank to all of my reviewers! Enjoy!**

Squirrelflight was sharing tongue with her father. As she licked his flank, she was imagining it was Crowfeather's. She couldn't get him off her mind. Just that morning, a mouse had darted in between her paws, practically! She was a total mess. She wanted to see him again. No, she had to see him again. Just then, Leafpool came with marigold in her mouth. Firestar greeted his other daughter with a flick of his tail. Leafpool put the leaves down before she spoke.

"At the last medicine cat Gathering, Mudfur said that Windclan was low on Marigold. So, can I take this to him?" Leafpool asked her clan leader. Firestar gave her a worried look.

"As long as a warrior goes with you-" he started, but Squirrelflight interrupted him.

"I'll go!" Both of them looked at her with uncertainty. Firestar sighed.

"Alright." Firestar mewed. Leafpool nodded at her sister. Squirrelflight pawed the ground. She would have a chance to see him again! But then, Leafpool would be coming as well. Squirrelflight raced after her sister as the duo set out for Windclan.

Soon, the twosome were in Windclan territory. Squirrelflight pricked up her ears as she heard paw steps behind them. Just then, a patrol parted through the heather. It was made up of Onestar, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather.

"Greetings, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. What brings you to Windclan?" Ashfoot meowed. Squirrelflight was at a lost of words since Crowfeather's eyes were burning into her pelt.

"Leafpool…Herbs… For Mudfur." She stuttered. Squirrelflight noticed that amusement danced in Crowfeather's eyes. Onestar nodded at them.

"Crowfeather, take them back to camp and escort them out." Onestar ordered as he and his deputy continued the patrol. Leafpool squirmed in his presence. He flicked his tail. 

"The camp is straight ahead." Crowfeather meowed to Leafpool. She nodded and raced ahead of him. Squirrelflight looked up at him, still replaying what had happened the other night.

"You know about me and Leafpool, don't you?" he murmured, looking at his smoky paws. Squirrelflight sighed before answering.

"Of course I know! What, did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Squirrelflight whispered. Crowfeather placed his tail on her shoulder.

"I knew that you would figure it out, but there's no need to know anymore." Crowfeather shot back.

"What do you mean?" Squirrelflight asked, her stomach churning with anxiety.

"It wouldn't work. She's a medicine cat and in a different clan anyways… We broke up a couple of days ago." Crowfeather confided. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes into slits. She knew that her sister had feelings for him still! Crowfeather removed his tail as Leafpool came back.

"Are you ready to go?" Leafpool asked, ignoring Crowfeather on purpose. Squirrelflight nodded, not daring to look at the Windclan warrior in her sister's wake. 

"I'll take you to the border then." Crowfeather mumbled. As soon as the border came into view, Leafpool shot across it. The medicine cat had disappeared into Thunderclan territory. Just as Squirrelflight was about to chase after her, Crowfeather licked her cheek.

"I have to see you again, please." Crowfeather pleaded. Squirrelflight purred.

"Okay…" Squirrelflight agreed. Crowfeather stopped licking.

"Let's meet here tomorrow." Crowfeather suggested. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Then it's a date." As Squirrelflight ran after her sister, all she could think about was Crowfeather. She couldn't believe that she was falling for the bossy fur ball!

**Author'z Note: Please Read And Review!**


	3. An Unforgettable Night

**An Unforgettable Night**

**Author'z Note: I would like to thank all of my reviewers!**

"Crowfeather, where are you taking me?" Squirrelflight murmured as he raced in front of her. He touched noses with her as the moonlight dappled his pelt.

"It's a surprise!" Crowfeather explained as he nuzzled her. "Come on!" he said as he picked up speed. Squirrelflight huffed.

"But I hate surprises! Can't you just tell me?" she protested, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. It had been their third moon going out now. Squirrelflight had to admit that keeping their love a secret from everyone was hard work. Crowfeather slowed down as they got deeper into Windclan territory.

"What if we get caught?" Squirrelflight asked as she playfully pounced on him. Crowfeather gently pushed her off of him.

"We won't! Besides, we're almost their." He meowed in a low, but confident voice. Squirrelflight purred in delight as she licked him.

"Oh, Crowfeather…" Squirrelflight gasped as she saw where he had been taking her. They were far away from any Clan's territory. It was endless hills. With Silverpelt shining over it, the hills looked so magical. Squirrelflight raced out towards them, laughing the whole way. Crowfeather ran behind his companion as they chased each other. Squirrelflight shrieked as she noticed that he was on her tail. The she-cat tripped on a stone and rolled at the bottom of a hill. Crowfeather chuckled as he fell in beside her. Crowfeather tickled her with his almost black tail. Squirrelflight giggled. She looked into his blue eyes before speaking.

"I have to get back to Thunderclan. Firestar will be sending out a searching patrol soon." Squirrelflight mewed to her beloved. Crowfeather nodded.

"Okay, but you'll have to catch me first!" Crowfeather meowed as he ran into the dark. Squirrelflight gave him a seductive look as she went after him…

"Squirrelflight, where have you been? Do you know how many patrols I have wasted? The whole clan has been worried sick about you!" A dark tabby growled. The dawn sun illuminated Squirrelflight's ginger fur. She dropped the pheasant that she had caught that morning. Squirrelflight starred at Brambleclaw in mock disbelief.

"I have been tracking down this pheasant all night! And this is what I get for thanks!" Squirrelflight lied to her clan mate innocently. Deep down, she knew that this was an excuse to be gone for so long.

"I found her!" Brambleclaw snorted as Thornclaw and Cloudtail emerged from the bushes behind him. Squirrelflight picked up her pheasant and walked to camp. Once she entered the camp, everyone's eyes were on her. She placed the pheasant down on the fresh-kill pile before her father would get a chance to yell at her. But to her surprise, Leafpool was the one screaming in her ear. The medicine cat had run up to her, eyes blood-shot.

"Where were you? I have been up all night worrying about you! The whole clan has been in an uproar since you strangely disappeared!" Leafpool growled. Squirrelflight tried to stay calm, but her temper was getting the best of her.

"Will you just chill out? I came back, and that's what matters." Squirrelflight hissed. Leafpool spat in disgust

"Chill out? You want me to chill out? I thought that you were dead! And you want me to chill out?" Leafpool shot back. As Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, Firestar walked towards her, with Sandstorm behind him.

"Squirrelflight, what were you doing?" Firestar asked in a calm matter. Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers before answering.

"I was out chasing a pheasant." Squirrelflight muttered. Firestar gave his daughter a knowing look before he padded off towards his den. Squirrelflight's mother licked her in-between her ears.

"I'm just glad you're safe-" Before Sandstorm could finish, Ferncloud had called her over. She gave her a motherly look before trotting off. Squirrelflight turned around, only to see Leafpool going inside her den. Squirrelflight growled to herself as she entered the warrior's den. Soon, Squirrelflight fell into a deep sleep…

Squirrelflight opened her eyes. She was back in what looked like Riverclan territory. _I must be dreaming._ Squirrelflight then noticed a figure in the mist.

"Feathertail!" Squirrelflight gasped as the former Riverclan warrior stepped towards her.

"Hello, Squirrelflight. It's so good to see you again." Feathertail mewed to her. Squirrelflight's eyes grew wide. She must be here to tell her about Crowfeather.

"Oh, Feathertail, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall in love with Crowfeather!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Feathertail licked her shoulder.

"You have my blessing, Squirrelflight." Feathertail purred as the mist grew thick…

**Author'z Note: Please Read And Review! This story will try to be updated every other day!**


	4. The Big News

**The Big News**

**Author'z Note: Thank you for reading this!**

Squirrelflight awoke with a jolt. She licked herself clean before heading towards the medicine cat den. After the dream, she had been cramping all night. Once the ginger she-cat got there, Leafpool was pacing back and forth, not noticing her sister. Cinderpelt gave her a worried look.

"Yes, Squirrelflight?" Cinderpelt mewed to her. Squirrelflight winced as she cramped again. This time, Leafpool noticed.

"It's okay, Cinderpelt. I'll take care of things at camp, while you get those poppy seeds." Her sister volunteered. Cinderpelt sighed before leaving them alone. Squirrelflight lay down as the sun warmed her back. Leafpool didn't look like she was mad, but more worried than anything. The medicine cat shook her head before taking care of her patient.

"What's the matter?" Leafpool asked, looking around camp many times.

"I've been cramping that's all. Can I have some poppy seeds for the pain?" Squirrelflight told her. As Leafpool prepared the remedy, she meowed over her shoulder,

"Have you been eating a lot lately? Any cravings?" Squirrelflight thought about the question. So what if she had eaten three mice last night? And why did it matter if she wanted a fish at the moment?

"Well, yeah…: Squirrelflight addmited. Leafpool turned around so quick that it made Squirrelflight jump.

"You're expecting kits! Oh, Squirrelflight, that's wonderful." Leafpool purred, dropping her poppy seeds. Squirrelflight was a little overwhelmed at Leafpool at first. One minute she's mad, then worried, and now happy. Squirrelflight shook her head in disbelief. She was going to have Crowfeather's kits! Squirrelflight collapsed on the ground again, this time not making an attempt to get up. Leafpool had dropped her voice in a whisper.

"I had a vision last night." Leafpool mumbled. Squirrelflight pricked her ears up. Maybe it would have to do with her punishment for breaking the Warrior Code.

"There was a stream. And a squirrel was walking beside it. Then there was a crow flying over it's head. Leaves were everywhere! I don't know what it means, though." Leafpool mewed. Squirrelflight looked up at her sister.

"Maybe you just had a regular dream. Don't worry about it." Squirrelflight told her sister on the way out. Squirrelflight ran into the warrior's den, not wanting to run into Ashfur or Brambleclaw. Once she was settled in, Squirrelflight fell into a dreamy state…

Squirrelflight was looking down at an unfamiliar camp. She didn't recognize any cats at all, but then she saw Sandstorm and Ashfoot. Squirrelflight blinked with interest. She was there, too! Just as a kit. And there was Leafpool and Crowfeather as kits as well! Squirrelflight leaned in closer. Sandstorm was taking her and her sister away from a white she-cat. Then Ashfoot had picked up Crowfeather. The two Clan cats raced away from that weird place. Then, everything went black…

**Author'z Note: What do these dreams mean? Review, please!**


End file.
